Cho letter to Harry Potter Chapter Two
by RASMAN
Summary: Cho answer to Harry during the Summer after leaving Hogwarts. Cho gratful understanding sends a reply


**Cho letter to Harry Potter**

My Dearest Harry,

My dearest, I can hardly believe I am writing this to you after everything that has occurred between us. When I left Hogwarts for last time, I wanted only to forget you and many other things. I had lost Cedric and you, my heart was full. My feelings for both of you has left me very bewildered to the point I thought I would go mad.

I am sitting here at my writing desk, in my room with just the light of a full moon, and a clear star filled sky shinning through my bedroom window. The breeze is carrying the scent of lilac and the soft mating call of frogs by the pond brings me a peaceful calm. I just finished reading your letter yet again, for how many times I lost count. I can still feel the tears on my cheek that have finally dried. I feel now I must finally tell you how much your letter touched my heart. I do not think my tears could have stopped with out it. There was piece of my heart missing that your letter found for me. I know I will cry again as I write but I want you to know I will forever keep your letter close to my heart.

I never told you that I have liked you even before we first met playing Quidditch. Not because you were the "The Boy That Lived", rather I felt you had that special spark of kindness; you have for others even before we met. When you came to Hogwarts, you bravely faced challenge after challenge and not just from "He who must not be name", but from being "The Boy that lived". Through all of those who whispered, stared, pointed, accused, and even punished you, you remained caring and strong. You bravely held your ground and would not back down no mater what others said or did. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, or acting superior, you still reached out to care for others.

I remember how frightened everyone was when the chamber of secrets was opened. How you risked your life to save your mate's sister. In doing so, you saved the school when so many were blaming you. When you told everyone, "He who must not be name" was back in my last year at Hogwarts, the Ministry making you out to be mad and turning many of the students against you. You endured Umbridge's punishment, calling you a liar, banning you from Quidditch and so much more. Still you bravely taught many of us defensive skills that may save our lives. Not only risking being expelled but in your O.W.L year that is very hard, yet you found time to help us.

That same spark I believe led you to write to me. It is that part of you, which I will always cherish. You will always be a very special dear friend to me.

Oh, Harry I am so sorry more than I have words to say. Oh how I wish it turned out different. I wish you asked me to the Ball first, I wish I told you yes anyway, I wish I hugged you instead of pushing you away. I thought you would need to talk about Cedric's death as much as I did. I thought only you and I could understand how each other felt. Oh Harry I did not think how it hurt to think of Cedric when you were with me. I am so sorry I was so selfish. I understand now, you were still in competition with him and will always be.

Cedric told me, "That a wizard needs to have more than just knowledge to be a great wizard. A wizard needs to have a noble quality to be a truly a great wizard." He said the tournament was a test of knowledge and courage but it failed to test a person's heart. I really did not understand what he meant until your letter. When you told me Cedric was thinking of only me in the second task. It was not just about wining or loosing to him but rather just about saving me. That same passion he had for me, you had for the four us in the lake. Cedric told me afterwords, you were the only one that truly won in the second task.

Oh Harry, my tears are falling again, the memory of it all was just too much. There, I finally stop crying again, I am sorry but it is so hard. The night sky has gone a light gray and I hear the sweet song of the morning birds chirping merrily as they greet a new day. My mind is so full of things I want to tell you, my sleep will have to wait.

I keep seeing your face forever framed in my mind when you ask me to the Ball. Forgive me please; you were so wonderfully cute and nervous when you asked me. I could hardly believe I made you nervous after everything you had faced in past. My heart leaped and I wanted to sweep you into my arms say yes oh yes. I knew you liked me Harry but I never dreamed you would ask me to the Ball. Cedric was so gallant and charming; I was flattered when he asked me to the Ball by Champion well I could not refuse him.

Harry, I was really truly sorry I told you no then and I must say even more now. I saw the hurt in your eyes and again, later at the Ball when I was dancing with Cedric. I spent many nights over the holidays before my last year at Hogwarts wondering about all the so many "What if only I had done this instead of that". Now I will always wonder if I had said yes instead of no. Would Cedric have lived? Would you and I have gotten together? My Grandma told me when I came home from Hogwarts as I was crying in my room, "Let Karma be Karma, you can not change the fates my child".

After your letter, I understand now, Granny is right, it was not my Karma or yours. I can only say thank you with all my heart and forever hold a special place in my heart for you and Cedric as well.

You have faced so much, lost so much, and may face even more but you will still care more for others than yourself. You are truly the greatest wizard of your age. I will always be proud to call you my most cherished friend.

Forever your friend

Cho


End file.
